Mobile electronic devices such as cellular telephones, handheld PDAs, and the like, have been developed for a wide variety of purposes. There are many uses for determining the exact location of a mobile device, for example to provide location based services or navigation instructions. Some of these devices are configured to allow a determination of their location. Various methods for determining location of mobile devices providing differing levels of accuracy have been developed. Examples of such location determination methods include GPS and cell triangulation. These methods however do not provide sufficient information to determine the location of the mobile device accurately or precisely in all situations. It is thus desirable to obtain more information regarding the location of a mobile device.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.